The Best of Friends
by Starlite16
Summary: this is a cross over of my own creation to the books of Tolkien. it's about two friends who are seperated and need to fight together to win.
1. Default Chapter

Hello all!! I am a new author and I am Starlite. I want you all to know the basics I don't own Tolkiens books or idea's I just put them in my story. Please tell me what you think and please no flames. (Reviews that include the words Stupid, Boring, and swear words. Be kind k?) Anyway. Welcome to my world.

Starlite

p.s HI SAPPHIREMERRIDOCTOOK ( I think I spelled it wrong . sorry sarah!! (dodges sarah's attack on her.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My name is Arie I am the guardian of dimensions of different worlds, my job is make sure no one enters any other world without the approval of the Mastermind.. If someone was to get to a different world by mistake the results could be deadly. It happened once a long time ago. A man by the name of 

Tolkien got from the world of earth to the world of middle earth. This normally wouldn't be bad except the one ring called to him. he stole it and went back to earth. He made several trips back and forth. He was the dark one that started the battle of Middle Earth. I heard later after the war that his son wrote books on it and it was quite famous. He was a friend of ours and he often came to visit us. Ever since then the master mind chooses two of the strongest children and train them to be guardians of the dimensions. I was one of the chosen. I will serve and live here until I die and someone new will replace me.I have the power of healing flesh wounds and the powers of fire. I was raised since a child to accept my destiny as the guardian of dimensions. .

My Best friend Leona is my partner and as such we had identical jewels that would keep track of each other and we could communicate with,if we where ever separated. Mine was an opal necklace while hers was a ruby ring. Leona's power is the power of weather and healing the wounds of mind, soul and heart.

Leona and I grew up together knowing what we had to do. Because of training for our future, neither of us really had any other friends. Oh sure we had acquaintances and other people we'd hang out with but the bond between us was so strong we were inseparable. We both loved pranks and often got in trouble for pulling one. This is our story.

* * *

Ok this is the beginning so it's a little boring but don't give up on me yet!!   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Begining

Ok folks this is the first actually chapter. Same thing I own only my part of the story. 

* * *

I looked up in time to see the messenger arrive with a professional looking letter. It was for Leona she happily accepted it and tore it open. It was rare that one of us would receive a letter. We were after all in the dimension of space and time. I watched as Leona read her letter, her face dropped, "What's wrong?" I asked. She said nothing only handed me the letter. I read the following: 

Dear Ms. Leona White , 

The Mastermind wishes to see you at the starlight tower tomorrow at five in the evening. See you soon. 

Sincerely 

Becky Wheeler

Secretary of the mastermind

The mastermind was a group of people and creatures who were the wisest of all beings in the world or any other worlds. It consisted of nine beings, the leader of which was Sir Alan Coxx, a human who was known for his harshness. 

"What do you suppose it means?" I asked looking her in the eye.

"I don't know but it can't be good. I don't wanna go. There gonna take me away! They heard about my practical joke on the elves! They're gonna send me to the outskirts!!!" Leona wailed, I couldn't help but laugh she is so dramatic.

"What are you laughing at?" Leona Demanded.

"You"!! I exclaimed "you're so dramatic!!! they probably just want to see how you're doing, just relax" 

"Relax? Are you kidding? You know as well I do that they don't call meetings just to see 'how you're doing'. There gonna take me away." 

I could see her point , the mastermind never called meeting unless it was important.

"They won't take you away" I said, but I was saying it to reassure myself and not her. 

She didn't say anything only gave me a sad look and began scanning for mislead destinies. 

She heard a small bell ring. That meant she had a misled destiny. I

watched the big screen and it showed a young women sitting on a park bench while her brother was in the hospital. "Leona"I said "do you want to do this one?" Leona's eyes sparkled a bit and happily agreed, she loved going down to Earth. I watched as Leona rubbed her ring with her eyes closed, a look of concentration crossed her face, in an instant she was developed in light and disappeared. I looked at the screen to see my friend in a disguise. She was no longer a blonde instead she was a red head with freckles and a stout nose. She watched as the young girl was crying. Leona went up to her boldly and kindly asked if she was ok. The girl replied that she was. Leona gently asked what was wrong. The thing about Leona is that she holds so much compassion in her eyes that it's impossible to get angry at her for sticking her nose in others business. The girl, whose name is Sharon, began telling Leona all about her brothers accident. It turned out he was driving his little car and the breaks stopped working. He had been crushed on both sides of the car while going through a red light. Leona listened with gently compassion and began asking her questions on why she was here instead of at the hospital with her brother. 

"You see," Sharon cried, "we don't get along very well. It's mostly my fault for not trying to be part of his life. Before he left in the car I told him that I wish he wasn't my brother, and now he's gonna die and it's my fault."

"Sharon, do you really think it's your fault?" Leona asked.

"Yes" Sharon replied "he was going to his friends house because I told him to leave."

"Have you ever thought that it was his decision to go and not yours?" Leona asked gently. 

"No, but it was my fault I told him to leave" Sharon said sadly 

"Sharon" Leona said firmly " it was not your fault. Your brother has a mind and he decided to leave. Everyone makes their own choices. Including you."

"What do you mean by that?"asked Sharon confused. 

"You're here instead of the hospital. That was your decision. Everyone needs to know they're loved, and people do forgive." Leona said as she left. 

A moment later she was back. We watched as Sharon headed toward the hospital and full of smiles we went back to our work. Later that night when we were taking turns guarding the portals, I heard Leona talk in her sleep. Another thing about her is that she is completely boy crazy. Her latest "love" was with a guy named Brian. She adorned him and he seemed to adore her. 

"Oh Brian, thank you for the flowers. They're lovely. Let me put them in a vase" she murmured in her sleep. Suddenly she sat upright and began talking to me so fast I couldn't understand her. 

"If thisigonnabemylastnighthereletspullaprank" she whispered excitedly 

"What? Are you awake?" I exclaimed

"of course I'm awake, I said that if this is gonna be my last night here, lets pull a prank"Leona said excitedly unable to keep her energy inside she jumped up and down. 

"Alright"I said growing excited myself "what do we do?"

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" she asked me. 

"Something with fire. Fires good." I said

"ok" Leona said " fire" she sat and thought for a moment then jumped back up.

"Well since it's fall, why don't we build a scarecrow and hang it in the Gritts front yard? We owe Chip and Kip a prank anyway. Remember when they dipped our toothbrushes in tabasco sauce?"

I shuddered at the memory. Chip and Kip are some of our elf friends. They love pranks as much as us. 

"We'll light the scarecrow on fire right?" I asked.

"Of course" Leona said. "That'll be your job". 

I smiled. I love fire. It's so memorizing and plus it burns things.

We went through the dimension door and ended up in the Forest of Avery, the elven dimension. 


End file.
